Raceday Rescue
" " is the 19th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description On the day of a big race between Blaze, Crusher and Watts, Crusher is determined to win that he sends AJ and Gabby flying away in a bubble. Blaze and Watts have to work together to find them and get back to the race. Synopsis At the Monster Dome, Bump Bumperman is announcing an upcoming race featuring three racers, the first is Crusher, the second is Blaze with AJ, and the third is Watts with Gabby. After the introductions, the last two are just as excited as their partners are, and they go over to pit row to prepare. Crusher is determined to win the race, so Pickle comes upon him and gives advice: to win, it helps to have a partner, like Blaze has AJ and Watts has Gabby. But when he is about to mention that Crusher has him, Crusher suddenly gets an idea - to win, he has to keep the Monster Machines and their partners separated from each other. Crusher then constructs a Take Away Your Partner Machine, which makes a bubble and traps Gabby and AJ, carrying them away. When Blaze and Watts realize their partners are not present, they are shocked to see them floating away out of the Monster Dome in their bubble and realize Crusher was behind all of it. Watts knows Crusher can't beat him, but he denies it and gloats to himself, only to crash into a stack of tires. Blaze and Watts chase after AJ and Gabby as Blaze sings We're On Our Way in the background. After the song, the kids try to pop the bubble, but it's too strong for them to break themselves and they can't get out. When they see the Monster Machines, their bubble takes them over a junkyard as they follow them. Blaze then notices a sign that reads, "Beware of junkyard robots". Up ahead, a robot who seems harmless throws junk at them, scaring them as they back up. Watts decides to use a vacuum to suck up the garbage, and uses her electric charging powers to start it. Blaze successfully sucks up the garbage, and eventually encounter two more robots; one that shoots wood and another that shoots ice blocks. With help from the viewers, Blaze uses a saw to cut the wood and a hair dryer to melt the ice, with Watts powering them up. To the song Electricity, Watts demonstrates her electric abilities to charge up many things. Back at the Monster Dome, Crusher is proud that the other two competitors are gone and is the only one standing. Pickle then asks him if he'd like to have a sandwich before the race, and when he says yes, he sets up a stand with three sandwiches. The first one's a cheese sandwich, the second one's a tomato sandwich, but he doesn't say what the third one is because he knows Crusher won't like it, just because. When Crusher takes it anyway, a crab pops out of the sandwich and pinches him as he runs away in panic. Blaze and Watts spot AJ and Gabby, but have to stop because there's a traffic jam ahead. AJ then spots a tunnel, which the two can use to go under the traffic and take a shortcut. The tunnel is dark, so Watts activates a module which lights it up. It's a subway tunnel with tracks to ride on, but there's no train, so Blaze turns into a subway train to get through. While riding down the tracks, Watts spots several blocked tracks up ahead; with help from the viewers, Blaze and Watts manage to choose the right track and he and Watts make it out the other side. Meanwhile, Bump is announcing it's almost time for the race, so if someone's hungry, they should line up for a snack. Crusher encounters Pickle, now running an ice cream stand, and decides to buy one. Pickle shows a vanilla ice cream, a chocolate ice cream, but like before, does not describe the third one because it's nothing Crusher would want. When Crusher takes it, the same crab from the sandwich pops out and pinches him, and he's scared. AJ and Gabby's bubble now takes them to a construction site, and the Monster Machines meet them there. Blaze spots a crane which can lift them up to the bubble, but it has to be turned on first. Watts uses her electric powers to activate it, but unfortunately, she doesn't have enough. Blaze tells the viewers that Watts needs 12 amps to fully activate the crane, which she never did before. She succeeds with the viewer's help, and in return, the crane powers up, they ride it up to the bubble and save their partners. Now reunited, the AJ and realize they're just in time and the race hasn't started yet. Blaze gets everyone back to the Monster Dome with Blazing Speed, just as Crusher is lining up much to his shock. The race begins, and everyone has a good time until Crusher cheats. With the help of AJ and Gabby, Blaze and Watts beat Crusher's cheating and win the race. Afterward, Crusher is upset he lost again, only to come upon Pickle who's now opened a drink stand and offers one to cheer him up. He shows an orange drink, and apple drink, and for the third time, does not talk about the third one because he cannot take it. He takes it anyway, only to discover the crab from before inside it. It pinches him and he freaks out, running away as the episode ends. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes where Watts uses Blazing Speed Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept